Impulses
by Grlybrainiac
Summary: Impulses were probably why they stopped talking, but they were also the reason for bringing them back together. NatashaxSteve; One-shot
1. Impulses

**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** This is my first fanfiction EVER (I started writing a Naruto fic but it is still in the works) and it is based off of a dream I had while passed out after work this afternoon lol. I have absolutely NO idea why I dreamed this, none at all...well...okay...the only thing I can think is that I really wish I could be Natasha because she's one badass chick...aaaaand Steve is one fine man. I haven't read the comics, just watched the latest Marvel films (now I REALLY can't wait for Winter Soldier to come out, though I personally prefer Hawkeye and Black Widow together lol). All characters that inspired this dream belong to Marvel. Enjoy!

* * *

Flung against the hard-packed dirt, Natasha gasped as she felt the air rush out of her lungs. The sky was a nice over-cast grey sort of color, it was calming, in a way. _I wonder if it will rain later today_, she mused, closing her eyes. Off in the distance, she heard the rumbling laugh of the blond Asgardian in response to what was probably a snarky remark about her current state from the spider web flinging little punk who had tried to cop a feel not more than thirty minutes earlier during their training session. She rolled her eyes and slowly sat up, that Thor sure could pack a punch. A hearty cheer from said man greeted her ears from said man as she moved into an upright position. _Yeah, yeah_, she thought, waving him off dismissively. The only blond on her mind at the moment was inside the base, probably being briefed on tonight's upcoming mission.

_Every morning he was always at the same table in the mess hall, drinking tea and reading the newspaper, every morning without fail. She walked past him, ignoring his gaze, if she looked she knew she would see in those blue eyes an expression that very much reminded her of a punished animal who didn't understand what they had done wrong and just wanted things to be okay again. She clenched her jaw and increased her stride, intent on guzzling some coffee and forgetting all about the man on the other side of the door. She reached up and opened one of the wooden cabinets and saw the white porcelain mugs. The same kind that was currently in the strong, warm hands of the person she was trying to keep off her mind. On an impulse, she dragged her hand through the cabinets and threw its contents onto the floor. If he heard, he didn't come to investigate. Quivering with restrained emotions, she found a broom and cleaned up the mess before filling a foam cup with the dark brew and exiting through the window._

She slowly pulled off one of her tight, black leather gloves and inspected the small, clean cut on her hand before standing up and dusting off her backside. That was the only downside to wearing black leather – it was difficult to keep clean.

"Ah yes! That's our warrior woman! Nothing ever keeps her down!" Thor grinned and slapped her vigorously on the back. She let a small laugh escape. It was hard to feel down when he was so enthusiastic. At that moment, a certain captain chose to walk out the door of the base that led to the training area, the one she was standing by. Subdued and uncomfortable met determined and concerned before she averted her gaze. Thor slapped her back one last time and strode off with Peter, going on about something that had happened during training.

As she fidgeted and studied a lone clump of grass intently, she felt a warm, strong arm wrap around her shoulders. "Why don't we talk anymore, huh? There's no reason for all…" he waved his free hand in the air, "…all this." She looked away from him before he continued, pulling out his phone, "Look I mean I talk to people like this even." She glanced at the text message stream of maybe about three messages between him and what sounded like a fan girl of his who worked on base. It was too much for her to handle and she started laughing. He joined her and tightened his grip on her shoulder, pulling her into his side. He always knew how to make her smile, he had a certain magic about him like that.

"Oh really now? Well I suppose if that is the problem I will send you a message right now," she said with a coy smile, pulling out her phone and opening a message to send to him. "No I didn't mean NOW…" he protested weakly, cheek pressed into the top of her head. She felt her breath catch and cleared her throat. She started to type while he read over her shoulder, _Dear Captain, Hi_. He laughed, shook his head and pulled her toward the building. He was so warm, she thought, she could feel his heart and his strong voice as it rumbled in his chest. His breath ghosted over her hair, and on impulse she leaned into him a little closer, enjoying the rough feeling of his shirt on her skin. Pulling out her phone again, she started a second message to him, _I quite like it like this_, she typed before deleting and typing a second message,_ I feel as if I could fall asleep right here_. She closed her eyes and closed out of the message before sending, not noticing how the man next to her had read every word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She took another swig of champagne from her glass, and slipped through the well-dressed crowd. Their mission at the outdoor gala was complete and it was time to head back to the base. A young woman bumped into her, intentionally spilling her drink all over the open front of Natasha's black evening dress. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I really didn't notice you there," the offending creature oozed with a contemptuous smirk before continuing on her way. This bitch really didn't know who she was up against, Natasha thought, eyes narrowed. The girl's glass lay shattered on the ground before she could even blink. "Oh, oops," the redhead imitated, a mock expression of surprise plastered on her face, hand to mouth. Steve arrived just in time to see a staring contest between the two women. By the looks of it, Natasha had indulged in one too many drinks and was looking to cause trouble just as they were about to leave. He grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly away.

"What in the world are you doing?" He whispered harshly to her, hands gripping her shoulders, "We are done here, it's time to GO." She smiled saucily at him, not having paid any mind to him other than how nice his lips looked when they were moving and how she would very much like to feel that hard body pressed up against her own, and she always got what she wanted. She put her arms around his neck, and, catching him by surprise, pushed him up against one of the garden trees, aligning her body with his. "What were you saying, _Captain_?" she breathed into his ear, smiling as his breath hitched and his hands moved to her waist in a feeble attempt to push her away. She wasn't having any of that and slid against him, slowly. "Do you not like what I am doing here, _Captain_?" She looked up at him from under her lashes, loving how he had absolutely no idea how to react. "I-I…are…are you always this aggressive when you're drinking?" He stuttered, breathing increasing at a rapid pace. She smiled again and ran her hands over his chest, watching as he closed his eyes, "This doesn't have anything to do with the alcohol…" she moved her lips to his ear, "…nothing at all."

He opened his eyes slowly, groggily. Natasha was no longer in front of him and he was no longer standing against, but rather, sitting and propped up against the tree from earlier. He looked down and saw a little note and a napkin with a phone number scrawled on it in his lap. _I won a little prize for you, bartender gave me this for laying out that girl. Apparently other people appreciate seeing me in action. Maybe you'd like a second chance later tonight, if of course that works for you…Captain_. He shook his head, that girl was always full of surprises, he figured he was feeling the after effects of a sedative she had administered to him when he had tried to stop her from fighting that girl…just so she could finish what she started. She always got what she wanted. He smiled, closed his eyes, and leaned back against the trunk, _What a crazy impulsive girl...MY crazy impulsive girl._


	2. Impulses - Prequel Part I

**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** Thank you for your reads, favs, follows, and feedback! ^.^ You guys are the best! I decided to write a prequel to Impulses, since it was kind of vague (it WAS based off of my dream after all, and dreams are quite abstract) and I thought it could use some background. This is part one, I hope to write part two soon :). On a side note, if you can...GO WATCH _THE WINTER SOLDIER_! It's amazing and I cried multiple times (also, Captain America in a tank top? Natasha and Steve kicking ass? Yes PLEASE!). All of the characters in this story belong to Marvel. Enjoy!

**Impulses - Prequel Part I**

* * *

*_BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP…BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP_* *click*

Natasha pulled her hand back from the clock on her nightstand, rolled on her back and stared bleary-eyed at the ceiling, blinking a few times to clear her head. The early morning, foggy light that made its way in through her window cast her room in a light shade of grey. _Dawn should break in about half an hour_, she noted, slowly easing herself into a sitting position. _GOD I need coffee_. Dragging her legs over the side of the bed, she looked down at herself and decided that her black tank and sweatpants ensemble was sufficient for getting coffee from the cafeteria kitchen. _Who am I trying to impress anyways_, she scoffed. Knowing that brushing her teeth before drinking the dark brew waiting for her downstairs would be disgusting, she put on a bra, ran a hand through her wavy hair a few times, and slowly made her way to the cafeteria.

The silence that loomed in the halls broke as she pushed open one of the swinging cafeteria doors, closing behind her with a loud bang. She winced a little, but did not waver from her important mission. Once the silence returned, she noticed that she wasn't alone. The soft rustle of newspaper to her left caught her attention. She snapped her head toward the sound and met the amused eyes of the Captain. "Sorry if I startled you," he began, bringing his newspaper back up in front of his face, "Good morning, Natasha." Slowly, she let herself breath again, "'Morning…Captain," and continued on her way to the kitchen entrance. The light was already on and someone had started the coffee maker, enough for one cup would be ready in a few minutes. Opening the cabinet door with a whiny creak, she grabbed a white mug and set it down on the counter. Sighing, she leaned on the counter with her forearms, bowed her head and listened to the quiet noise of the machine. It was strange, seeing Steve downstairs in the morning. In the past couple of months that they were stationed at this base, she was usually the first person downstairs. She assumed it was him who had started the coffee, even though he was a tea drinker himself, not really needing the extra caffeine boost. Glancing over at the coffee pitcher, she saw that the brew had passed the mark for one cup. She slowly pushed herself back up and poured the coffee in her mug, returning the pitcher to the machine to continue filling. The mug warmed her hands as she took a small sip, "Mmmmmm," she hummed contentedly, feeling better almost immediately.

Leaving the kitchen, Natasha walked back towards the doors of the cafeteria. Steve was still sitting at one of the tables, reading quietly, steaming mug of tea sitting beside his arm. For a moment, she hesitated. As if sensing her hesitation, he bent down the top of his paper and looked at her curiously. On an impulse, she changed direction and walked towards his table.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked with a small smile, "I promise I won't bother you." She stopped in front of his table as he replied with a quiet smile, "Not at all," and set his newspaper down. She returned his smile and took the seat in front of him. "…and Natasha," he continued, "you're never a bother."

She hid her smile behind the rim of her mug, "Mmmm, if you say so," and watched as he took a sip from his own drink and picked his paper back up. She found herself admiring the hands holding the paper in front of her, watching as they shifted slightly over the smooth surface. Attached to those hands were a set of strong arms that flexed slightly when he turned a page, and attached to those arms were a _very_ nice set of broad shoulders. _He should wear casual and form-fitting, long-sleeved shirts all the time_, she mused, taking another sip of her hot coffee and looking off to the side. They sat in a calm, comfortable silence as she finished her drink and he continued to read. Once finished, she slowly pushed her chair back, the grate of metal on wood breaking the still of the air once again. He looked up at her questioningly. "Thanks," she said, allowing a small smile to slip out, "for the coffee," she clarified, lifting her mug slightly. He returned her smile, "Anytime Natasha, thanks for keeping me company." She nodded, quickly walking back into the kitchen to return her mug to the sink. She would be back for more coffee later, but the others would soon be down and she wanted to leave enough for them.

On her way out, Steve looked up and she nodded in his direction, "I'll see you later, thanks again." He smiled again, "Anytime, see ya."

* * *

The next morning, to her surprise, Steve was once again sitting in the cafeteria, quietly reading the paper and drinking hot tea. Again, the coffee machine had already been started. On an impulse, she decided to sit with him again, quietly drinking her coffee while he read. Slowly, this became their daily morning routine. Approximately a week had passed when, on an impulse, Natasha decided to break their comfortable silence and talk to him. He didn't seem to mind, after all he did say she was never a bother...and he always meant what he said. As time passed, when she would return from the kitchen with her mug he would immediately set down his paper with a soft smile and their conversation would begin.

One morning, about a month after she had first joined him at his table, Natasha walked into the cafeteria to find the chair normally occupied by a certain Captain, empty. Frowning slightly, she looked around the room. Hearing a soft clatter and the sound of running water, her face brightened and she made her way into the kitchen. As the door swung open, Steve looked up and smiled, "'Mornin'" he said, placing the coffee pitcher back into the machine. "'Morning Captain," she replied, "Little slow today, hm?" She smirked coyly and leaned her hip against the counter, folding her arms across her chest. He laughed, slightly embarrassed, and looked down, "Yeah, took me a bit longer than usual to get out of bed, that mission yesterday wore me out, as much as I hate to admit it." She smiled and shook her head at him, "We all have our days, Captain, no one is perfect." He met her eyes with his own, hesitating a moment as if he wanted to say something, but thought better of it and opened the creaky cabinet, pulling out two white mugs. Their fingers brushed slightly as she took the mug from him, and she couldn't help but notice how warm he was. He hesitated again before pulling his hand back quickly, turning perhaps a little _too_ casually to the cabinet that contained the tea.

"Hey," she started abruptly, "I…I just wanted you to know, I think this…this is nice." She sucked in her breath slightly, afraid that her words had conveyed more than he needed to know, inwardly cursing her impulsiveness. He looked back over his shoulder at her with surprise, a soft smirk slowly appearing on his face, "Yeah? Me too." He turned back to the cabinet, hiding a slowly growing smile that he was afraid would give away more than she needed to know.


End file.
